


Somer Girl

by valkaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkaur/pseuds/valkaur
Summary: Satu peluang di tengah kegilaan musim panas.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Osamu / Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. ONE DAY IN JUNE

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah pernah dipublikasikan di akun Wattpad dengan username yang sama.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Miya Osamu menghabiskan napas terakhir yang sejak awal tak pernah ia sadari terpendam di relung dadanya.

Parfum yang dia kenakan tercium seperti gersik padang rumput di tengah Agustus. Lavendel dan buah tropis. Kombinasi yang luar biasa eksentrik, janggal namun eksotis. Aroma melekat dalam paru-paru, membuat jutaan tulip berbunga di dalam aliran darahnya.

Gadis musim panas yang irisnya merupakan anak matahari menatapnya. Dia punya senyuman di atas bibir ranum yang berkilauan, sempurnakan pahatan wajah yang pantas untuk berada di atas kanvas ribuan dolar. Kurva itu candu, membawa kecut dari buah lemon, Osamu dapat merasakan asam berbusa di setiap sudut mulutnya yang kerap mengering.

Sadari bahwa matanya telah lama terpikat oleh pesona tropis kala bibir merah keluarkan kekehan manis, Osamu pun tersentak. Malu. Lantas kepala berpaling tatapi Nenek Mina yang baru saja selesai menghitung total belanjaan.

"Berapa, Nek?" Osamu bertanya, sedikit tergesa-gesa sebab ujung mata dapati gadis musim panas yang dengan kentara mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Apabila ditambah dengan hutang Atsumu-kun kemarin maka akan menjadi ¥800."

Kembaran sialan. Benda apa lagi yang Atsumu beli tempo hari hingga total belanjaan Osamu bisa naik secara drastis?

Bibir keluarkan gerutuan kesal, tangan merogoh dompet kulit, "Nek, lain kali jangan biarkan orang itu berhutang. Dia sudah tahu kalau aku pasti akan membayarnya."

Selembar uang kertas diletakkan di atas meja. Nenek Mina terkekeh sembari berterimakasih.

Osamu hafal gelagat pemilik toko kecil ini. Dia seringkali berkomplot dengan kembarannya untuk menjahili si bungsu Miya. Sempat berpikir bahwa nenek ini membencinya, kendatipun diam-diam si kembar favorit Nenek Mina adalah Osamu.

Tangan kiri meraih kantung belanja. Miya rambut kelabu berbalik, menatap dan menyenyumi gadis yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Lelaki dua puluh empat tahun tak ingin dianggap orang mesum. Sudah tertangkap basah mencuri pandang ke arah perempuan cantik, berpura-pura tak melihat dan langsung berlalu rasanya akan menjadi tidak sopan.

"Kau melupakan uang kembalianmu."

Gadis yang senyumnya secerah langit musim panas mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Seperti komet dan bumi yang saling beradu, rasanya Osamu dapat hancur menjadi abu.

Dua keping koin diletakkan pada telapak tangan pemuda yang kerap terpana. Ada sebuah bintang di hadapan Osamu, bernapas dan berjalan, bersinar sendiri tanpa bantuan mentari.

Siang yang panas di dalam toko Nenek Mina terasa seperti nirwana. Kendati hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, namun cukup lama untuk membuat tenggorokannya tercekat saliva.

Seperti ada air terjun mematikan di dalam dada Osamu, membuatnya berdebar tak karuan hingga nyaris kehilangan arah. Perempuan ini membawanya terbang menuju langit ke tujuh. Sebelum Osamu menyadarinya, sekuntum mawar merah telah mekar dengan indah di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih."

Dan saat itu Juni ketika mereka berdua bertemu.

* * *


	2. MIYA RICE BALL

Ada gadis musim panas di dalam dapur Onigiri Miya.

Masih dengan produktivitas tiap pagi menyingsing, Osamu tengah sibuk membentuk segitiga sempurna dari gumpalan nasi panas. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis hingga dagu, pemuda rambut kelabu rasakan tatapan lekat yang menusuk setiap inci dari kulitnya yang kepanasan.

Gadis itu [Name]. Cucu perempuan Nenek Mina di toko sebelah yang datang dari Tokyo untuk berlibur setiap musim panas. Seperti selembar peta tua dengan teka-teki terumit, Osamu tidak begitu banyak mengenalnya sebab minimnya interaksi, yang ia ketahui hanyalah gadis ini lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan memiliki segaris senyum yang dapat membunuh setiap insan.

Kedatangannya yang begitu mendadak di pagi buta membuat sang pemilik kedai gelagapan. Bibir tipis pertanyakan masalahnya, namun gadis tulip malah dengan enteng mengukir senyuman tak berdosa yang lagi-lagi membuat Osamu kehilangan nyawa.

Gadis yang rambutnya tergerai indah berkata bahwa dia bosan. Kehadiran di Onigiri Miya semula hanya untuk kunjungan bersahabat sekaligus pelampiasan rasa ingin tahu terhadap rahasia di balik dapur kedai terkenal. Kalau tak salah, baru-baru ini ada selebriti papan atas yang datang berkunjung, tentu saja sang gadis tak ingin lewatkan satu pun rincian dari momentum langka yang kenalannya alami.

Sesi bertukar cerita tak berlangsung lama. Kurang lebih lima menit hingga akhirnya diinterupsi oleh suara perut yang mengaum lantang.

"Kau pasti belum sarapan," Osamu menerka sembari menyelam di dalam sepasang iris yang cemerlang, "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Seperti kedua pipi bulat sang gadis yang dihiasi oleh ribuan mawar segar, sepasang matanya pun mulai berbunga; mekar dengan sempurna hingga raga pun terpana.

"Mau!"

Rasanya seperti gadis ini memiliki kendali atas seluruh eksistensi Osamu di dalam telapak tangan mungilnya. Seperti terhipnotis, pemuda yang karirnya sudah matang rasakan usianya kerap berkurang hingga berhenti di fase remaja tiap kali iris mereka saling bertemu.

Gadis musim panas duduk manis tatkala Osamu sediakan dua nasi kepal di atas piring. Mata cantik dilumuri gemilang emas murni, seluruh indranya seakan dimanjakan hanya dengan menyaksikan nasi kepal mungil buatan Miya Osamu.

"Osamu tidak makan?" Bibir ranum keluarkan pertanyaan simpel ketika satu gigitan diambil. Pipi bergerak-gerak kala giginya mengunyah, manis, Osamu nyaris tak bisa kendalikan jemari yang kerap menahan gemas.

Sama seperti gadis ini, Osamu pun belum mengisi perutnya sejak pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Namun, ia tak lapar. Seperti rembulan yang membelah lautan di tengah malam, jantungnya yang berdebar menggeser habis nafsu makan sang mahkota kelabu.

Memerhatikan replika hidup musim panas yang mengunyah makanannya malah membuat perut Osamu terisi penuh. Air mukanya secerah raja siang di atas mereka, sibuk menikmati tiap bulir nasi yang ada di kedua tangannya dengan lahap.

Walau tipis, Osamu tersenyum. Telapak tangan menopang dagu ke arah pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

"Nanti saja."

Lagipula bagaimana bisa ia makan saat ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengisi perutnya?

* * *


	3. IT'S SUNDAY FEAST

Kulitnya terbakar.

Ketika [Name] memutar kenop pintu, panas yang menyeruak dari sinar mentari rasanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menyusut dan terkapar. Udara yang mengisi paru-parunya terasa menyesakkan, seperti kobaran api, [Name] dapat tertiup menjadi abu kapan saja.

Gadis itu mencintai musim panas, hanya saja terik di Perfektur Hyogo seringkali menjadi tak masuk akal pada pertengahan Agustus.

Mentari pagi kerap menggigit kulitnya. Meski topi jerami serta kacamata hitam telah dikenakan, [Name] tak kunjung berhenti menyipitkan mata kala kaki melangkah menyisir bahu jalan.

"Selamat pagi."

Kedua permata antik yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bergulir. Suara yang familier, pemilik kedai nasi kepal di sebelah toko Nenek Mina tengah mengangguk padanya kala mereka tak sengaja berpapasan.

"Osamu!" Wajah sumringah, bunyi gesekan sandal dan aspal menyertai derik serangga di pepohonan hijau, "Hari Minggu pun kerja?"

Osamu mengangguk, manik kelabu memandang [Name] dari ujung kepala hingga jemari kakinya yang terekspos sebab penggunaan sandal jepit. Hanya sekilas, sebisa mungkin tak ingin terlihat seperti pria aneh yang gemar memperhatikan.

"Kau mau ke pantai?"

Mudah ditebak. Osamu hafal pakaian orang-orang yang hendak bermain air. Tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka memang ada pantai yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu di tengah panasnya mentari, namun tebakan spontan malah membuat Osamu cenderung mengernyit.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kacamata hitam yang tampak kebesaran dinaikkan sedikit kembali ke batang hidung. "Hari ini panas sekali, Osamu jangan lupa banyak minum air saat kerja nanti, oke?"

Telapak tangan sang gadis beralih menepuk bahu kiri Osamu. Meski sebagian wajahnya tertutup secara menggemaskan oleh kacamata hitam, Osamu dapat membayangkan sepasang iris cemerlang tengah menatapnya hangat; melumat habis tubuhnya hingga meleleh seperti es krim yang dibiarkan melebur di tengah jalan.

Matahari memang berbahaya. Pipi Osamu bahkan nyaris dibuatnya terbakar.

Osamu berdehem canggung. Ia melepas topi, menyisir helaian rambut kelabu ke belakang sebelum memakai topinya kembali.

Dan sebelum Osamu sempat tersadar, bibirnya telah ikut mengeluarkan senyuman. Hanya kurva tipis, tentu tak bisa disandingkan dengan pemilik senyum jutaan dolar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan lupa pakai tabir surya."

Ibu jari dan telunjuk menjepit gemas ujung hidung yang menjadi tempat kacamata hitam bertengger. Osamu memiringkan kepala, berusaha mencari celah agar matanya dapat bertemu dengan iris yang lebih segar dari samudra tak terbatas.

"O-Osamu?"

Dan bersamaan dengan rona yang merekah di pipi sang gadis, Osamu juga berhasil menemukan kedua irisnya yang secantik samudra.

Meskipun dadanya tengah berdebar panik karena tindakan yang begitu impulsif, Osamu rasa bahwa pelanggaran jarak personal mereka terlalu intens untuk disudahi sampai titik ini.

Maka dia kembali tersenyum.

"Mampir ke kedaiku nanti. Akan kubuatkan es semangka untukmu."

Nyatanya matahari di Minggu pagi memang berbahaya untuk mereka.

* * *


	4. SWEET LIKE CANDY

Osamu tercium seperti secangkir kopi di pagi hari.

Jalanan berdesis. Matahari yang menyengat kulit terasa seperti ladang api yang membara. Manusia seperti biasa dilanda kepanasan, siklus tak berujung bersama dengan cakrawala biru di atas kepala mereka.

Dua insan menyusuri Hyogo sembari bersepeda, dengan Osamu yang mengayuh dan [Name] yang mengaitkan jemari pada ujung kemeja milik sang pemuda. Jarak di antara mereka nyaris sirna, semilir lembut yang melalui figur mereka berdua membawa penuh luapan sensasi yang tak cukup apabila hanya dijelaskan dengan deskripsi.

[Name] menyaksikan banyak hal hanya dengan duduk di belakang Osamu. Kerumunan anak kecil, pekerja yang menyeka peluh keringat dengan sapu tangan, ibu rumah tangga yang membawa kantung belanja, serta pasangan muda yang tengah berbagi es krim.

Serangga berderik lambat namun nyaring. Seiring Osamu membawa mereka menjauh dari taman yang dipenuhi rangkaian bunga, segelas biji kopi mulai menggantikan relung dadanya yang sejak lama diisi oleh kelopak bunga.

Osamu tercium seperti secangkir kopi. Seperti sebatang cokelat yang didambakan anak kecil di akhir bulan Oktober: pahit, pekat, dan tak butuh satu sendok gula untuk menampilkan pesonanya.

Ketika [Name] memejamkan kelopak mata dan membiarkan semilir angin membawa aroma itu masuk ke dalam hidungnya, senyum semanis gula pun muncul.

Jiwanya perlahan melayang ke angkasa, imajinasi membawakan sebuah gambaran hangat bersama sepotong roti mentega di pagi hari. Ketenangan di atas meja makan, sarapan yang damai bersama Osamu dan secangkir kopi.

"Wangimu manis."

Sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan untuk Osamu. Manis? Seorang Miya Osamu yang setia mengurung diri di dapur berisikan bahan makanan mentah tercium manis di hidung gadis ini? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Aku serius." Seperti seorang peramal, gadis di belakangnya berusaha menghapus keraguan si pemilik Onigiri Miya.

Osamu berujung terkekeh. Kedua kaki kerap mengayuh meski tungkai terasa dingin. Kalimat dari [Name] selalu sukses membuat tulangnya membeku di tengah adrenalin yang membara.

Lidah terasa kelu. Seperti baru saja melahap ratusan batang permen, Osamu dipuaskan oleh satu kalimat yang gadis ini utarakan. Meski tak kentara, ada setitik rona di pipinya, tersembunyi dengan baik sebab diri yang tak pernah berpaling dari jalanan.

Perjalanan di atas sepeda terasa seperti nirwana walau hanya berlangsung sesaat. Sementara Osamu sibuk menetralisir detak jantung yang menggema hingga telinga, bibir tipisnya mulai terbuka untuk mengelak.

"Kamu, bukan aku."

* * *


	5. ESCAPING THE SUN

Dia ingin melihat kunang-kunang.

Osamu tahu sifatnya. Tipikal anak kecil, dia mudah terkesan dengan hal-hal simpel yang terjadi di sini. Musim panas di Hyogo jauh berbeda apabila dibandingkan dengan suasana metropolis, maka Osamu kerap mendapati dirinya terkekeh tatkala menatap reaksi unik yang wajah itu tampilkan.

Saat Nenek Mina bercerita bahwa ia seringkali melihat pemandangan cantik di atas bukit ketika tubuhnya belum dimakan usia, [Name] tahu bahwa ia harus menyaksikannya dengan mata telanjang sebelum musim panas berakhir.

Maka segera ditarik Osamu dari kedainya. Pukul enam kurang ketika cahaya jingga mendominasi. Miya rambut kelabu begitu terkejut hingga tak sempat bertanya, namun ketika iris bak samudra menatapnya hangat— ia membiarkan tangan mungil yang menuntunnya.

Waktu di mana matahari perlahan sirna di bawah garis cakrawala membawa sensasi tersendiri untuk Osamu. Swastamita. [Name] sibuk mengoceh di sampingnya, dengan senyuman yang lebih cantik dari kombinasi senja dan laut, dengan tangan yang senantiasa bertaut.

Mereka berdua memasuki bukit. Melarikan diri dari siraman jingga dan lembayung seperti dua anak kecil yang kabur dari rumah, sesekali bermain dengan bayangan tubuh: membentuk seekor merpati dan serigala dengan modal kedua tangan.

Osamu tertawa, "Itu bukan serigala."

"Osamu sendiri hanya membentuk burung! Itu 'kan yang paling mudah dari semua hewan!"

"Oh, ya?" Osamu melukis cengiran jahil, kedua tangannya bergerak, jemari kembali membentuk figur hewan yang diiluminasikan oleh bayangan.

[Name] memerhatikan dengan takjub. Sepasang permata antik yang terpasang lekat di wajahnya berbinar-binar selagi bibir melontarkan tawa serta pujian.

"Bayangan kelinci yang ini lulus tes keimutan."

"Bayangan serigalamu gagal di segala aspek."

Vena pelipis timbul. Cubitan keras di panggul. Osamu meringis kesakitan dan spontan meraih tangan nakal yang tengah mencubitnya.

Mereka bertukar kata; cibiran, makian, hingga berujung dengan tawa di penghujung sirnanya mentari.

Kaki kerap melangkah, naik menyusuri bukit yang Nenek Mina biasa telusuri kala muda. Dua insan merealisasikan cerita lama, namun kali ini dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman.

Dan di tengah hamparan rumput serta kegelapan musim panas, mereka terduduk sembari bertukar cerita. [Name] dengan Tokyo, Osamu dengan Hyogo. Satu musim dihabiskan bersama, tiga lainnya diceritakan lewat untaian kata.

"Samu," panggilan yang simpel, namun debaran di jantungnya terasa begitu rumit, "Sampai kapan mau menggenggam tanganku?"

Lalu Osamu lagi-lagi merasa seperti anak kecil. Terpaku, canggung, dan malu-malu.

Lelaki beriris kelabu mengalihkan pandangan ke langit yang diisi oleh siraman rembulan. Daripada melepas tangan mungil dari genggaman, ia lebih memilih untuk mencari-cari alasan agar posisi ini bisa berlangsung sedikit lebih lama.

"Sampai kunang-kunang muncul."

Gadis musim panas keluarkan tawa semanis gula. Tak lagi bertanya, mata ikuti pandangan Osamu; langit bertabur bintang serta galaksi Andromeda yang muncul begitu cepat.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, [Name] tersadar bahwa ia telah memakan kebohongan Osamu mentah-mentah.

Karena ketika kunang-kunang mulai memamerkan cahaya mereka, jarinya masih terus bertaut.

* * *


	6. DIPPED IN HONEY

Seperti stroberi, Osamu merona.

Dia telah mengenal gadis ini bertahun-tahun, meski demikian, tak ada satu pun momen yang terlewat bersamanya tanpa membuat Osamu merasa sangat hidup.

Ketika mereka sedang berdua, dia dibawa kabur dari bumi. Eksistensi antah-berantah, sebuah enigma bagi para peneliti. Denyut nadi memompa ribuan galaksi, kepingan darah bermetamorfosis menjadi bintang jatuh. Terus terang, Osamu bisa gila.

Benak sibuk berputar, pemuda ini selalu ingin pertanyakan asal-usul senyuman yang terlukis di bibir ranum. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu tersenyum seperti ini, seakan-akan di dalam dunianya hanya ada matahari dan pelangi?

"Aku juga bisa bersedih." [Name] menjawab, tangan membuka keranjang di atas tikar lipat yang mereka gunakan untuk piknik. "Kita semua manusia. Kita selalu butuh pelarian dari kesedihan."

Osamu meluruskan kaki. Sepatu telah lama terlepas, kini sibuk rasakan rumput hijau yang menyentuh samar telapak kakinya.

"Musim panas bersama Osamu adalah pelarian."

Mata menilik, sedikit tajam. Osamu rasakan hatinya sedikit tercubit kala telinga menangkap bisikan itu.

"Hanya pelarian?"

Manik cantik mengerjap manis. Sembari menggeleng dan mengayunkan tangan, gadis itu menggeser tubuh hingga mendekati Osamu.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Kerutan tertera di paras eloknya, panik. "Menghabiskan musim panas di Hyogo adalah caraku beristirahat setelah semua yang terjadi di tahun ini. Osamu ... kamu hanya kebetulan ada dan membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik!"

"Ah," terbesit keinginan ingin menjahili, "Kalau begitu bisa dibilang Atsumu juga sama, 'kan? Meski dia jarang pulang saat musim panas, kau juga sering menemuinya."

Kepala diusap frustasi, [Name] butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga tersadar bahwa Osamu tengah menjahilinya.

"Kamu menyebalkan." [Name] memajukan bibir, memukul pelan pundak pemuda yang tertawa di atas kebingungannya.

Kepalan tangan yang bersarang pada pundak diraih. Osamu tersenyum, menyelipkan jemarinya hingga tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Kening kedua insan saling bertemu, dari mata [Name], iris Osamu tengah memancarkan kejernihan samudra yang tak terbatas

"Kamu terlalu manis untuk tidak dijahili."

Pipi [Name] terbakar, kekehan pelan pun menyusul, "Omong kosong."

Mungkin karena udara, atau mungkin karena musim panas yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya dilanda kepanasan, namun Osamu merasakan satu hal lain. Dia hanyut, dia ingin mencium gadis yang berada di depannya.

Di matanya, [Name] bercahaya. Seperti gemilang emas, seperti madu milik koloni lebah. Matahari terbenam yang bersembunyi di kedua pipinya membawa gumpalan awan ke dalam matanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, Osamu akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Dia telah jatuh cinta. Mungkin telah berlangsung sangat lama sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya.

Dan kini tak ada lagi jalan kembali. Tidak ketika ribuan kupu-kupu sibuk mengepakkan sayap di dalam denyut nadinya.

Tanpa keraguan, Osamu mendekat. Dersik angin, dedaunan pohon ek, serta gulungan ombak yang mengalun merdu.

Seperti tetesan madu, bibirnya terasa manis.

* * *


	7. IN HER EYES, I AM

"Kau terlihat lelah."

Osamu menyenderkan punggung kekar pada lemari. Putra tertua dari keluarga Miya ada di hadapannya, duduk di depan konter dapur dengan sekaleng bir dan punggung tangan yang menutupi kedua mata.

"Syukurlah. Padahal aku sedang sekarat."

Miya Atsumu membalas dengan sindiran ketus. Helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya seraya tangan memijat pangkal hidung.

Kakak kembar ditatap aneh. Miya rambut kelabu menghela napas. Selagi tangan mengusap leher dengan canggung, bibirnya mulai terbuka kaku.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Seharusnya hanya seputar karir dan adaptasi di ibu kota. Osamu kenal kakaknya dengan baik, atlet voli ini bukan tipe orang yang gemar mencari masalah. Sifatnya memang agak buruk, namun orang ini tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Kaleng bir ditenggak hingga habis. Diremuk, kemudian dilempar ke dalam tempat sampah. Miya Atsumu bangkit, kini mengalihkan topik dengan melempar kunci mobil pribadi ke arah sang adik.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau ajak cucu Nenek Mina jalan-jalan."

Osamu mengernyit, merasa curiga. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang kakak mendelik, tangan pun mendorong tubuh kembarannya menuju pintu keluar. "Aku sedang butuh ketenangan. Kau lebih baik cari rumah baru selagi aku memonopoli kasih sayang _Okā_ - _san_."

Sang adik memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Usai menepis tangan Atsumu dari tubuhnya, ia segera berjalan menuju garasi, memasuki mobil milik kembarannya yang dibawa jauh-jauh dari metropolis Tokyo.

Kencan tengah malam bersama [Name] di dalam mobil. Terdengar romantis. Kali ini ia benar-benar berhutang pada kakaknya. Ingatkan Osamu untuk menyediakan sepiring onigiri tuna sebagai ucapan terima kasih besok.

" _Ada apa?_ "

"Ayo pergi. Aku ada di depan rumahmu."

" _Ha— apa? Samu, aku baru saja pakai piyama!_ "

Osamu menyenderkan kepala pada setir. Kedua mata menilik jendela lantai dua pada kediaman Nenek Mina. Tersenyum geli, benak bayangkan ekspresi panik dari perempuan yang mengenakan piyama bermotif menggemaskan.

"Pakai piyama juga tidak masalah."

" _Dasar aneh! Ini tengah malam! Sana pulang ke rumah!_ "

Osamu melebarkan senyum kala punggung bersandar pada kursi. "Kutunggu lima menit."

Panggilan terputus. Osamu masukan gawai pada saku jaket kulit. Permintaannya mungkin sedikit egois mengingat kunjungan yang begitu mendadak di tengah malam, namun Osamu merasa bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan ini.

Dia butuh [Name] untuk mengisi malamnya dengan kepingan musim panas. Setidaknya demi memori terakhir bulan Agustus, biarlah mereka berdua memandang bintang bersama dari balik kaca mobil dan jalanan beraspal.

Keinginannya simpel. Oleh sebab itu, kehadiran gadis yang baru saja memasuki mobil dengan setelan piyama dan jaket benar-benar membuat Osamu tersenyum puas.

"Cepat jalan! Jangan sampai Nenek tahu aku kabur!"

Osamu terkekeh. Jemari mengelus lembut pipi sang gadis, memandang kecantikan paras serta iris yang merengkuh hangat hatinya. Ada bintang di matanya. Sejernih kristal, bahkan di tengah kegelapan pun para dewi masih setia memberkati tetesan air mata mereka.

"Osamu?" Bibir ranum itu mengurva, "Ayo pergi. Kau juga tetap harus pulang ke rumah."

Berlama-lama pun tak masalah. Kala kehangatan yang tersalur dalam rengkuhan Osamu terwujud nyata dalam tubuh keduanya, pemuda itu merasa seperti sedang dilahirkan kembali.

Berlama-lama pun tak masalah. Malam di musim panas memang terasa begitu singkat, namun dia yakin semua akan berbeda apabila ada [Name] di sisinya.

Rengkuhan terlepas. Osamu malam ini bertingkah menggemaskan. Pelukan terasa seperti anak kecil yang tengah merindu; manja dan hangat.

Dua pasang mata saling menyapa. Ujung hidung yang bersentuhan membuat senyuman sama-sama dipamerkan.

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Menemukan apa?" Sang gadis menelengkan kepala, jelas terheran dengan tingkah Osamu.

 _Rumah_.

* * *


	8. US, SOMER MADNESS

Bolehkah dia membandingkannya dengan hari musim panas?

Dari Juni hingga September. Ketika mentari lebih menarik untuk dipandang ketimbang lukisan yang terpajang di galeri. Gumpalan awan berarakan, putih suci dan terkadang jingga melankolis; tercipta mahakarya dengan semesta sebagai sebuah kanvas.

Bersama [Name], semuanya berbeda. Dia lebih dari sekadar kecantikan langit dan jernihnya laut. Sama seperti bintang jatuh di malam _Tanabata_ , terkadang mawar yang merekah di kedua pipinya membuat Osamu terbelak kaget, nyatanya— gadis ini adalah definisi dari musim panas itu tersendiri.

Dia seperti matahari yang tak pernah ragu untuk melelehkan segala kekhawatiran. Dan ketika raja siang itu mulai bersinar, maka akan ada gemintang yang menyertai setiap langkahnya.

Senyumannya diberkati oleh Orihime. Akar dari bunga tulip yang melilit hatinya telah lama Osamu biarkan, tumbuh dan berkembang selama bertahun-tahun hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah ladang bunga di sekeliling sungai Amanogawa.

Dia tak pernah membenci cara hatinya berdetak kencang kala senyuman itu mengirimkan ribuan kupu-kupu ke dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan abstrak, eunoia berantakan yang berujung menjadi sebuah kepingan seni.

Miya Osamu lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sesenang ini. Apakah ketika hari di mana Atsumu pergi ke Tokyo? Ataukah ketika kedai Onigiri Miya telah resmi dibuka?

Dan sebagaimana Osamu benci mengakuinya, musim panas tetap harus berakhir.

Maka di sini lah Osamu menginjakkan kaki. Stasiun kereta dengan ratusan manusia yang berlalu-lalang, sebuah tempat untuk berjumpa sekaligus berpisah.

Seperti kisah Vega dan Altair. Musim panasnya harus pergi sementara Osamu terus menetap.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Samu."

[Name] menuturkan perpisahan di telinga Osamu. Empat kata berbunga dari ujung lidah, mata yang biasa jernih sedikit berawan, namun senyumnya seperti biasa masih kentara.

Rengkuhan erat terlepas. Osamu mempertemukan kening mereka, menyalurkan kehangatan yang lebih bermakna dari musim panas yang telah usai.

Osamu terkadang bertanya-tanya: mengapa musim panas tak pernah menjadi abadi?

"Aku akan menemuimu di musim panas tahun berikutnya."

... namun bukankah ini daya tarik mereka?

Sebuah kecantikan abadi tersimpan di dalam kotak memori. Lebih unggul dari segala pesona empat musim, menentang semua waktu yang gencar melahap. Cuaca panas di akhir bulan Juni mungkin terasa menyesakkan, namun kontak mata pertama mereka pun terjadi di bulan yang sama.

Dan semua ini hanya terjadi satu kali dalam satu tahun. Menjadikan sebuah kegilaan musim panas yang abadi untuk mereka berdua.

Sebuah kecupan singkat di kening. Tangan kedua insan pun terpisah.

Wangi khas milik gadis itu melayang di udara. Gersik angin padang rumput, mengingatkan Osamu dengan lavendel dan buah tropis. Aroma manis yang luar biasa eksentrik, kini ia bersyukur karena keunikan ini lah yang membuat gadisnya senantiasa bersinar.  
  


"Sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan."  
  
  
  


Dan hingga saat itu tiba, Osamu akan terus menantikan musim panasnya.  
  
  


* * *


End file.
